At Dawn
by Xochiquetzai
Summary: Remember the epic & passionate ending of the Battle City arc? Well, here's the romantic version of what I think happened. Jonouchi feels trapped by Yugi's dueling power and eventually one of them decides to confess *something* while the sun rises. Most of the story is the duel itself. SHOUNEN-AI, Oneshot, Dragonshipping, YamixJonouchi


-Based on the last scene of episode 143 (The last one of the 3rd season). I absolutely adore that scene. It just gets me very emotional. Really, call me overdramatic, but I cried a bit.

-Even some things that were directly taken from the anime were meaninglessly modified. Nothing of much importance, really.

-It's my first fanfic. Yes, I know you don't care.

-There's some (very little) duel at the beginning. I made it as exciting as I could. (I love exciting duels).

-Just so you know, my native language is not english, so excuse any grammar/spelling/whatever mistakes.

-The narrator will refer to Yami Yugi as 'Atem' and Jonouchi will call him 'Yugi'. I think it makes sense.

-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, if I did... Well, nevermind. I just don't.

* * *

**At Dawn**

The first signs of Sunlight rose behind the attractive silhouette of Jonouchi, whose best friend walked along the street, towards him. Memories came to each one's minds. He remembered when Jonouchi threw himself into the ocean to get back some of his Exodia cards, when he took him and his puzzle out of the building on fire. Jonouchi remembered being called 'friend' by him, a long time ago, for the first time, after all the things he'd done to him.

_''Jonouchi-kun, here's your card'' Atem told him._

_''Yugi... I can't accept it.''_

_Atem stared at him._

_''I want to be a real duelist.'' Jonouchi continued ''I won't be satisfied with myself until I hear you say I'm good. Please, Yugi, duel with me again.''_

_Atem smiled ''I see. Then, I promise we'll fight again, Jonouchi-kun.''_

Atem remembered when he was forced to duel Jonouchi for the sake of both's lives.

'What does it mean to be a real duelist?' he remembered the words he had heard from his friend's voice, and finally stood in front of Jonouchi, smiling.

''You are early.'' He told the handsome blonde boy.

''We'll finish before the morning starts.'' He replied.

''I see.'' Atem said, shuffling his deck.

''Yugi, our Battle City hasn't ended yet.''

''¡Duel!'' they both exclaimed.

''I take the first turn, and I summon Alligator's Sword in attack mode.''

''I summon Blockman in attack mode and cover two cards.''

'It is probably a card that increases the monster's attack points' Jonouchi thought, drawing a new card 'But he's very unpredictable'

''Alligator's Sword, attack Blockman.'' the fully-blonde one said.

''I activate my trap card, Soul Shield. By paying half of my life points, I negate your attack.''

Jonouchi was surprised. He thought twice before expressing himself aloud, but decided to do it.

''You... Pay half of your Life Points when we have just started?''

Atem smiled asymmetrically.

''It's my turn. I summon Witch of The Black Forest and activate Swords of Revealing Light.''

'He sure likes Blockman a lot... or he'll summon a high-level monster.' Jonouchi thinks. He drew a new card. ''I summon Swordsman of Landstar in defense mode.''

''Jonouchi, you are not taking this duel seriously, are you?''

He was confused by Atem's words. The Swordsman's defense points were higher than any of Atem's monsters ATK.

''Yugi, don't underestimate me. You know it's a honor for me to be doing this right now.'' He wondered why Atem acted like he wanted to lower his own life points. He sure wasn't going to attack, was he?

''Then, I will simply summon Yellow Gadget and end my turn.''

Jonouchi drew a card. ''The table turns now, Yugi.'' he said ''I offer Alligator's Sword and Swordsman of Landstar to summon Jinzo in attack mode. Yugi, I want you to know that I won't be that easy to defeat. I want you to understand how good of a duelist I am.''

Atem took a new card and smiled lightly ''On the contrary, Jonouchi. You are the one underestimating me. I'll use Pot of Greed to draw two cards'' he did as he said and stared at the added cards for a moment ''You'll now see my true power. I may have 2,000 Life Points, but now I sacrifice Blockman, Witch of The Black Forest and Yellow Gadget...''

Jonouchi was starting to understand.

''...And summon The Sky Dragon of Osiris!'' The red, giant dragon appeared at one of Atem's sides, its menacing stare facing the blonde teenager.

''Yugi...'' he uttered.

''In my hand there are six cards, which means Osiris' attack points is 6,000''

Jonouchi looked at his deck full of Traps and Spell cards, that were useless anyway, since he had summoned Jinzo himself. 'The effect of the Swords of Revealing light will be over soon, but what will be the point of attacking, anyway? Maybe he was simply made to be the best' he thought and a barely noticeable smile appeared on his face. ''It was a honor to duel you, Yugi.'' he finally said, as he placed his hand over his deck.

''Jonouchi!'' Atem exclaimed.

He looked down. ''I've always thought of you as perfect, Yugi. Why should I bother...?''

''Jonouchi-kun...'' Atem was disappointed, trying to tell himself that his friend didn't know what he was doing. But, on the other side, of course he loved to duel, but wasn't his friend more important than anything else?

''I am simply being honest with myself.'' He told Atem and kneeled in front of him ''I know you're feeling sorry for me, but don't do it. I can understand that I won't ever beat you. I may have surrendered, but I still have dignity.''

''Jonouchi-kun, I don't pity you.'' Atem pronounced, and he smiled sweetely at him ''In fact, I... I think you are a great duelist.''

The blonde lifted his head and stood up slowly ''I've always wanted you to say that. It's just that... I was hoping to hear it after beating you. But I was too naïve to realize how dumb my hopes were. Maybe it's just how it should be. However, even if I am being a fool, I look forward to winning.

''Someday you may do it. For now, take this'' He handed the Red Eyes to him.

''Yugi! I don't know... I may not be worthy enough. Someone as great as you, telling and giving me this things...''

''What are you talking about? Jonouchi-kun, you're my best friend.'' he interrupted ''Of course you are worthy enough to have it.''

''And what if I'm not enough to _be_ your best friend?''

Atem was puzzled.*

''Nonsense, Jonouchi!'' he answered ''How can you have these ideas? Please, take the Red Eyes. I want you to do it.''

Jonouchi slowly got closer to Atem to take the card ''Yugi...'' He was out of words, and also very thankful, so he couldn't help but get a little closer and hug him by the neck, his head touching the Pharaoh's. The latter blushed ''Jonouchi-kun!'' he exclaimed.

Jonouchi decided it was time to ask him what he always wanted to ''If I'm worth your friendship, am I not worth your love?'' after this, he softened the hug to kiss his cheek several times, while Atem got redder ''You... I...'' he tried to pronounce, but he was short of breath. Jonouchi tilted his head to kiss Atem's neck, noticing it was as hot as his face. The gesture caused so much delight for the Pharaoh, that he couldn't help but moan. His feelings towards Jonouchi were clear for him, so he reached his man's waist with his hands and pulled him even closer, driven by the pleasure he felt by Jonouchi's touch on his body. ''Of course you deserve my love, Jonouchi. You deserve every part of me.'' The blonde-haired finally joined his lips with Atem's sweet ones. The Sun had rose, the morning had arrived, but they weren't finished yet.

* * *

-I'm totally aware that Jonouchi is a brave guy who never gives up. But I just needed some changes in order to make this, and I believe that if it was canon, Yami Yugi would definitively be the strong one. And he actually is, in the series.

-And sorry if I made a character break a DM rule or do something (while dueling) that they weren't supposed to be able to do or something like that. It wasn't on purpose.

-* Haha, see the pun there? Ok, sorry.


End file.
